Edward in Wonderland
by WolfHEARTSYami
Summary: I was skimming and I didn't see an Edward one yet, but *shrugs*...I might of missed it. Anywho.. this started as a YGO fiction, but I thought 'OMG, what if Edward was in Wonderland'And so...Can Edward get around cross-dressing and the Tan-Rabbit-Wolf?


Edward in Wonderland

_NOTE THE FOLLOWING__ "Vampires cannot sleep, but that doesn't mean human-Edward cannot dream of a future world…"—Me_

_I got this idea from the episode 'Haruhi in Wonderland' from the Ouran Host Club anime… :3_

_I do not own Alice in Wonderland, OHC, or Twilight; they belong to their respective owners. I own a Jacob T-shirt if that counts…_

His hand felt dead and lifeless in her hand, yet the brightness never left his eyes as his slurred vocabulary answered her ongoing questions.

"Are you sure you're comfortable Edward?" Elizabeth leaned forward toward her son to once again fluff the already over-fluffed pillow.

"Yes M-mother," Edward replied slowly, "Everything is fine."

"Are you sure there's nothing you want?" Elizabeth chewed her bottom lip nervously, "Nothing I can possibly do for you, my son?"

"M-mother, everything is p-perfect; there is no m-more needed."

Elizabeth sighed and kissed her son's warm forehead, _please get better, Edward._

"I'll be better soon e-enough Mother," Edward replied as if her could read her mind, "I just need to rest now." (A/N: XD)

Elizabeth returned to her own bed and lay down awaiting her own death, hoping it came before her only son's. _Edward._

Edward closed his tired eyes, _I love you Edward._

OoOoOoOoOo

Warmth slid through Edward's body, but not the bad kind he got from his fever, it was a good kind. It felt welcoming and nice. Edward yawned as his eyelids- no longer heavy with sleep –gently opened. He sat up abruptly; there was no pain in his body. _That's rather odd. _The new feeling of a freedom from pain made Edward feel refreshed, but then a new thought struck. It was a bad and horrible thought. Was he dead? Wasn't Heaven known as the 'place without pain?' Edward yelped in surprise, erasing the blurred sleep from his vision. Edward took it in all at once.

"Where? Where am I?" Edward asked as he got to his feet.

The place was defiantly colorful. Plants Edward didn't recognize grew from long green grass, while flowers of different sizes bloomed all over the place. Creatures of some odd sort scattered around the grounds, going about their usual business as if Edward hadn't arrived at all.

"Where am I?" Edward repeated.

_Late! I'm late! I'm late, oh so late! The Queen will have my head!_

Edward turned to see a small red rabbit hopping toward him; well he thought it was a rabbit. At a closer glance, Edward noticed he had mistaken the rabbit for a small boy. A tanned boy, most likely no older than sixteen. The boy would of looked human if he hadn't had the large red wolf tail and long red wolf ears, that Edward had mistake for a rabbit's. The boy was dressed in a tan tuxedo and pants.

_I'm so late!_

"Jacob?" Edward choked back a laugh for a second as the rabbit pulled a large golden watch from his pocket.

"Jacob? Who is this Jacob of which you speak?" the wolf/rabbit boy asked, "I am the Tan Rabbit-Wolf, but you can call me TRW, where did you get Jacob from?"

"Uh, I don't know?" Edward was dumbfounded, who was 'Jacob?' Had Edward known him in a past life? "Forget what I said, can you tell me where we are?"

"Tsk, no I'm already late, I cannot…" And with that the TRW ran off down the cobblestone walk that Edward was standing on and had of course—appeared out of nowhere.

"But-but!" Edward started, but the rabbit was too far to hear, "Ugh."

Edward sat back down, "Where am I? Where is my mother? Am I dead?"

Edward rolled over onto his stomach, "I can't be dead…I just cannot be! I know I'm not."

_Score one for the little boy._ The words echoed in Edward's head.

"Who? Who's there?" Edward shouted.

_Boo. _The voice laughed.

"Boo who?" asked Edward.

_*Snort*_

"Come out!" Edward growled, "Now!"

"_Fine, fine!"_ The voice echoed from behind Edward.

Edward whipped around and got a face full of whiskers.

_*Snort*_

Oh, cliff hanger… if you can guess who is playing the character Edward got a 'face full of whiskers' from you get a virtual Edward stuffie you can torture or love all you want!


End file.
